The Plastic Strip
by LeaCarosella
Summary: Soul and Maka had recently started dating, but how they started dating is what this story is about, and what it leads to. During a 'heat of the moment' act, Soul and Maka slept together. Now the two have to face the consequences of their actions. But... What exactly is the consequence? Rated M for sexual suggestions and later chapters.
1. Pink is for Positive

Who knew that one tiny piece of plastic could have so much power over her life? That it could control her fate. Change relationships. Make them better... But also ruin them.

Maka Albarn, two star sycthe meister, and most recently, girlfriend to her weapon, Soul 'Eater' Evans, was at a loss of knowledge. For once in her life, she didn't know what to do. The strip was pink.

The strip was_**pink**_. No matter how many times she repeated this, she couldn't get it through her head. She had always thought that she was so careful. She had always thought that she wouldn't end up like her Mother. But she had. Her Father had always said that she would. Of course, he didn't think that **_this_** of all things would happen to his daughter. At least this early in her life, anyways.

Maka had taken the test multiple times, leaving the tests scattered around the floor. This just couldn't be right... Pink meant positive, Blue meant negative. Right? Maybe it was a mislabel on the box. It had to be... How did she of all people end up... Pregnant..?

She sat in the corner of the bathroom with her head in her hands, gripping her smooth, ash blonde hair. "I'm pregnant..." She whispered to herself over and over. But no matter how many times she repeated those two life changing words, it wasn't sinking in.

She had missed her period twice. So that meant she was pregnant for two months. She hadn't told Soul that she had a missed period, she didn't tell him that she was experiencing morning sickness. She had only taken the test, because she noticed that her stomach was bulging the slightest in the front region. She was starting to show.

But the main pushing reason was because she had felt it. She had felt the tiny life inside of her kick for the first time. She was too stubborn to believe that in one night she had become a Mother. The baby, however, made her realize that it did indeed happen.

Maka heard Soul walk into there apartment, and she tensed up. Tears ran down her porcelain face as she heard his footsteps. She had to tell him. The bathroom door was locked, and pregnancy tests were all over the bathroom door.

She knew that it was a matter of time before he panicked and knocked the door down and saw for himself. Granted her knew what color was negative, and which was positive.

Maka's shoulders started to shake, as tears ran down her face. 'He's going to leave me,' she thought. 'This is it.'


	2. Not Leaving

Soul had spent the day shopping since they barely had anything to eat after he had just went shopping yesterday. Maka had been eating more abnormally fast, and… interestingly. Yes the sudden and weird desire for chocolate and pizza was quite.. weird.

But when he had finally gotten 3 full bags of food, fruit, and veggies he sighed when he managed to fiddle the key in the lock. Opening it up he slammed the door with his foot and placed the bags on the counter. Pulling off his headband, and jacket as he did so.

His meister.. or also known as his girlfriend had been acting interesting. She seemed more emotional, and her body always looked so tense. But, he wanted to make sure she was okay, and wasn't hurting, he sighed as he steppe over to the hat rack and placed his things onto it.

"Maka?!" he called, his voice sounded quite loud, when he glanced up. She wasn't calling him back at all, and it made him scared and fearful. He walked quickly over to her bed and gently knocked onto it, when he opened it. She wasn't in there…

Soul shut the door and felt his heart pounding now, why? What was going on with her?!

He walked over to the bathroom door, inhaling slowly then gently exhaled. He lightly knocked, his knuckles hitting the wooden door.  
"Maka?" he called to the room, he waited for some sort of answer, when he heard movement in there.

"Maka I know you're in there!" he called as his teeth shattering, the sharp teeth glowing a touch. She needed to talk to him, she was making him worry terribly.  
"What's going on?" he said, of course keeping his calm and cool. He stared at the door as he sighed a touch.

"Maka let me in.. don't act so closed off. You haven't had a full conversation with me….angel?" he question his head being pressed against the door. He could feel his eyes getting heavy, his heart still pounding as fear spread all over him.

Soul growled, if she didn't open the door, he sure would. "Open the door Maka, or I'm going to knock it open." he said his deep voice sounding worried, yet anxious.  
She needed to talk to him, to tell her she was okay!

Maka's heart thudded in her chest. She didn't want to cut herself off from her partner… But what choice did she have? She gripped her head harder, her finger nails digging into her scalp, making her bleed from her head slightly.

She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling sick to her stomach. It was partially because she was pregnant, partially because her anxiety was taking a hold of her fragile little body.

She stayed still and shook. She had heard Soul's voice, but she didn't understand what he had said. He head was spinning, and her vision was clouded with tears.

The memories of her Mother and Father fighting with each other and her Mother leaving, coming back to her. She had started sobbing, and she didn't even notice.

Soul pounded yet again feeling quite uneasy; "I'm breaking down the door Maka! Stand back!" he shouted as he moved back, jumping on his leg a touch. He couldn't just have her sit there and not say anything.  
What if she was hurt and dying?!

Kicking forward the bottom of his food hitting near the lock as the door slammed open fully. The lock snapping off the handle. The image of course.. wasn't quite what he had expected to see.  
He panted as he stared at her, his meister…

She was on the floor crying, her head was slightly bleeding. Swooping down he fell to his knees, not noticing all of the pee sticks around them. The only thing he cared and worried about was…her.

"Maka…" he spoke soothingly, as he pulled her to his chest. His chest cold from being outside, but also from sudden fear. She looked terrible..

Stroking her hair he closed his eyes and pulled her petite body close to his. "It's okay.. tell me what's wrong lil' angel.." was all he said when he opened his eyes, noticing actually what was on the ground.

The little pink strips that made a cross on the sticks… was it..real?

Soul's heart pounded as it nearly slammed against his chest like the way he slammed the door. Please tell him this was a dream.

Maka kept crying, she hugged Soul tightly and didn't say anything. She started to cry more when she felt the baby move, only reminding her of the situation she was in.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" She managed to sob out between her tears. Maka had figured that Soul was piecing everything together by now, and that he had figured out what was going on. She was afraid of how he'd react.

After all, they were still only teenagers. They would have to worry about a lot. Especially Maka's Father. If he found out… Which he would… Soul would most likely be cut into little cubes for 'deflowering' and knocking up his daughter at 18.

Soul's arms were in a tight hug around her body, as she seemed to just keep sobbing. But why was she apologizing..? She didn't do anything bad, right..? He stared at the pee stick and reached over to it, as he still held onto his sobbing lil' angel.

Staring at it, he finally found out what this meant;

"M…maka…" he said slowly his eyes widening. If it was true then… Maka was-?

The thump of his heart pounded against him, was he seeing this wrong?! He slowly moved Maka away and glanced at all the other pee sticks. They all said the same.. So it was true.

"Maka, you're…" he only managed to say as no other words came to him. Moving his hand he gently touched her stomach, closing his eyes he exhaled slowly.

"How long?"

Maka was finally able to draw herself to talk. "Two months… I didn't think it was anything… I just thought I was sick… But I wasn't… Then I felt it… And I flipped out…" She kept shaking and crying. "I should have seen the signs, but I didn't. I'm so stupid… I'm sorry…" She kept crying.

Soul stared at her, her words were so small..unsure. But she seemed so fearful for some reason. Was she scared Soul might leave?

He shook her and growled; "Maka don't be such an idiot.. You can't be sorry for that!" He felt himself say, before he stopped.  
He wasn't mad… just agitated she didn't say anything.

"I was worried you were..dying. You didn't say anything Maka.. You should have told me." The eyes of his own started to weld up with tears. She was carrying their baby.. their child.. their daughter or son..

But he knew the fear she thought; "I know you're thinking.. i'm gonna leave. But I'm NOT going anywhere Maka!" He shouted and stared directly inter her green orbs.

"I promise…"

Maka looked back into Soul's eyes, the tears slowly started to go away. Deep down, she knew Soul would never leave. He had said it before. The worry was just always there, deep inside.

"Soul…" She said softly, she rested her head on his chest and didn't say anything, her breathing calmed, and she went back to normal. But she still felt weird.

As if wanting attention, the baby in Maka's stomach kicked at Soul's hand. Maka flinched a bit. She was new to this, after all. The thought of something inside of her kind of creeped her out.


	3. Messes and Clean Up

Soul placed his hand onto her back and comforted her in a tight embrace. She needed to stop worrying, he was scared for her. Anytime she worried, she made Soul worry. He cared so much for her, as a meister, as a lover.. and also as a mother. She was the carrier of their baby now, and he wasn't going anywhere.

Soul's hand which was still at her stomach he felt something and nearly jumped. He almost swore shocked, but he knew that was just..the baby in her stomach. He stared down, then looked back up at Maka.

"S.." he paused; "She kicked.." he only said assuming it was a girl. Of course, he thought of her being spoiled, and daddy's girl. Which made a huge smile appear over his face.  
He leaned forward and kissed the small bump of her stomach that carried their child.

"Hey baby.." he whispered to her stomach, his eyes nearly watered. Him and Maka were going to get through this together.  
"Daddy loves you…" was all he said before he felt a small tear run down his cheek, as he held Maka around the waist and let his lips press against her's.

"And Daddy loves Mommy…"

Maka's face lit up red when Soul kissed her stomach. Something about Soul going into 'Daddy' mode left Maka very flustered. Like most women, when men were good with kids, she found them attractive.

Maka already found Soul very attractive, so this was just icing on the cake for her. Not to mention the mess of hormones running through her body from being pregnant. Death could only imagine what was going through her head right now.

Maka kissed Soul back, her face still a little red. Her shoulders and knees did the same. Her body only did this when she was truly flustered.

The moment his lips had pressed against the warm belly of Maka's, the slight bulge that held that little child. Life was growing inside of Maka, and Soul helped her create it. They did it together.  
Of course the red face of Maka's left Soul blushing a touch, he was starting to get so protective over her, and the baby. He wanted Maka to know he was here for her.  
And that he wasn't on planning on walking out on her, at all.

The pressured kiss Maka left on Soul's lips wasn't as quite awkward as he had expected, it was sheer embarrassment leaving Soul brushing his warm hand away from her stomach. He gripped her hand and stared her directly in the face;

"Oi.. lets stop wasting time in here." He said bending on his knee and standing slowly, helping up his meister. Of course the bathroom was a mess, the floor was wet, there was pee sticks everywhere.  
"I'll clean this up, what do you say we go out tonight, huh?" The voice of his sounding softer and more calmer.

Soul was handling everything smoothly, of course later he would soon burst and cry to his brother. Just how was he to explain this whole entire situation to his own sibling?  
He swung his head back, picking up the garbage as he smiled his eyes looking droopy and tired at Maka.

He loved her so much…

And he just knew inside of his heart, that this may have meant not only they were having a baby together. But something more serious was coming along the way.

Maka felt bad about Soul cleaning up her mess that she made in the bathroom. After all, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Cleaning up her messes. She felt bad about it, and she wanted to make it up to him.

But she had no idea how.

She was thinking about maybe some more 'alone time' (wink, wink, nudge, nudge), but she wasn't entirely sure if he liked doing 'it'. The nasty. He never really voiced his opinion about that kind of thing. After all, they only did it once in the heat of the moment.

Maka smiled. "Sure, it sounds fun. But if you're tired, we could always stay home and just cuddle," Maka winked a little in suggestion to see if he would pick up on it. She was being a little awkward about it. Whenever she talked about sex she would get this way. Though, she could read erotic books without a stutter. But she also knew her partner very well, and she could tell he was tired.

In all honesty, Maka just really wanted to show Soul how much she loved him. She didn't know any other way other than sex and random acts of kindness. She was never good with that kind of thing, because she always got mixed messages from her parents.

And that was another reason why she always read. She wanted to learn how real families functioned. Of course, she had realized after a few years that families didn't actually function like they did in books, so she had to force herself to create he own images.

She even had little sketches that she had drawn of her and a pretend family in her journal. Not to mention whenever she drew her husband, she always drew a man with white hair and red eyes. It just seemed… Right to her…

She couldn't believe that now she was actually starting a family… But she was so young. And scared. She knew Soul wouldn't leave, but the doubts would always rest in the back of her mind, accompanied by the images of her cheating Father.


	4. We are a Family

Soul stared at her and smiled a bit, maybe he wouldn't want to go to the movies or anywhere. Right here, right now is what he really desired.  
He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, almost feeling the little beating heart of their child.  
His stomach pressed against her baby bump, the forehead of his touching her own.

"Well.. why didn't you say so..?" he asked, moving his lips closer to her's. Of course he paused and started to chuckled; "We have a cock blocker.." was all he said, looking down at the stomach that sat between them. The thought of having a child with Maka, his meister forever was incredible.

He pressed his lips against her's and started to embrace in the wonders of kissing. "But I don't care.." was all he said, hoisting her up and having her legs wrap around his own. The trading of their saliva was moistened and hot. Soul almost let steam off his body as he carried her to the bedroom. Screw it.

He loved her.

Soul placed her gently onto the bed and let the kissing continue, he knew this was just going to be playing around. Maybe even foreplay.  
He almost started to get aggressive, as he gripped the bed sheets tightly letting his mouth and tongue swirl inside her's.

He wanted her.

His hands slide near her lower abdominal area where he slowly lifted her shirt revealing the pressed stomach. Pulling her shirt off to reveal the chest of her's Soul leaned his head back and closed his eyes, yanking off his own shirt. His abs exposed and pulsing. Soul moved her up near the pillows and leaned over her staring into her eyes.

He desired her.

"Maka… you are my family now.. _We_are a family now." Soul smiled warmly at her and licked his lips quickly. "I love you.."

Maka's breathe hitched, she was already getting sexually excited. Maka hoped that Soul hadn't noticed how her body was reacting to the hand on skin contact. Her excitement was higher than in normally would have been when she wasn't pregnant. After all, their were raging sex hormones in her body at the moment, and she could already tell that not going all the way would be an issue for both of them.

Her eyes got all watery when she had heard what Soul said.

_**Family.**_

Maka was finally going to get a chance to have the family that she had always wanted. She made a mental promise to be the best Mother she could be. She didn't want her little boy or little girl going through the same agony she went through as a child. Her Mother had left her when she was only 5 years old, Maka wasn't planning on leaving unless for some unknown reason, she had to die giving birth. But she knew that wouldn't happen. Genes were on her side in this case.

The idea of having a family with Soul made Maka slightly afraid. She didn't know how actual families functioned, and she didn't know if she could pull it off. All she did know, was that she would try her best.

Another thing that scared her was meeting Soul's family. She knew she would have to eventually sense she was pregnant with Soul's baby. After all, it was only proper.

**_We are a family now._**

Those words echoed and echoed in Maka's ears. How could those words make her so afraid, yet so excited and happy at the same time? She knew that she had heard it somewhere before. She had heard it from her Father before… Right after her Mother left…

**_~Flashback~_**

_It was a dark and rainy day in Death City. Perfect for the occasion. After all, it was always a dark deed whenever a Mother left her own child behind for her own needs. Kami, Maka's Mother, had known Spirit had cheated on her. But he said he would stop. She had taken his word for it. But he didn't stop. After the third or forth time she found out he was sleeping with someone else, she packed her bags._

_She had refused to look at Maka, or even acknowledge her. She couldn't. It hurt her too much to know what she was leaving behind._

_Maka kept asking her were she was going as she packed her bags. Kami simple told her once, 'Far away'. Maka hadn't understood at the age of 5 why her Mother was leaving without telling her, or her Father were she was going._

_Maka did, however, notice that her Mom and Dad had been fighting a lot lately. They fought, and fought, and fought. Maka often cried herself to sleep at night time. Instead of hearing a bedtime story, like she usually would, she was lulled to sleep by the sound of her parents screams._

_Spirit wasn't home at the moment, he didn't come home all night, either. Kami was guessing that he had gotten lucky that night, and was probably asleep in some bed in a hotel with a slut from Chupa Cabra's._

_But the truth was, Spirit was out buying flowers and jewelry for his wife. He had finally gotten his act straight, and was set on being a better Father and Husband. He even set up an appointment for him and Kami to renew their wedding vows. He knew that some simple, cheesy spoils wouldn't fix things between him and his wife, they may not even help, but he needed to try. For Maka. For Kami. For his family._

_Little did Spirit know, that his wife was leaving him and his daughter for good. Not for a day, a week, a month, or a year. Permanently. She had already bought her plane ticket to go back to Japan, her home land. Now all that was left to do was the hardest part. Leaving._

_What was Kami to Spirit anyways? Just another girl he had coaxed to get into bed? Was the only difference between her and the other girls, was that she got pregnant? Sometimes, Kami couldn't tell what she was to her husband. But now it didn't matter. Within an hour, she would be gone._

_In an hour, Maka would loose her Mother. In an hour, Spirit would loose his Wife._

_Kami had finished packing her bags, and without a word, she walked past Maka and out the door. Maka followed her Mom, assuming that's what she wanted her to do. She grabbed her little teddy bear on the way out._

_Kami tried to ignore Maka, and kept walking. She needed to do this, and she knew if she looked or talked to Maka, she would chicken out and end up staying. _

_The little 5 year old Maka looked really happy, stepping in every puddle with her little green rubber boots on. She was already dressed to go outside in the rain, sense she and her Mom usually went out and played in the puddles._

_"Mommy, where is far away?" The little Maka asked, jumping in every puddle her little legs would let her reach. She held her teddy bear close to her as she jumped from puddle to puddle._

_Kami didn't answer, she kept walking. She walked faster and faster, to the point were Maka had to stop jumping in the puddles and walk fast to keep up. At this point, Maka could tell something was wrong._

_"Mommy?" She said carefully. Kami walked faster. Maka was almost running at this point to keep up. Tears welled in the little girls eyes. "Mommy!?" Kami kept walking fast, ignoring her daughter._

_"Mommy!" At this point, little Maka was sobbing. Thunder sounded in the distance, every boom it got closer and closer. Just like every boom, Kami got farther and farther away from Maka._

_Maka tripped on a stone that was higher then the others, and fell onto the ground with a thump, dropping her teddy bear in nearby puddle. Kami stopped and stood sill as her daughter sopped, laying on the cold, wet stone of Death City._

_Lightening illuminated the space around them, lighting the area. After a few moments, Kami turned around, and walked up to Maka, kneeling down. "Maka…" She helped her daughter off the ground, and brought her small frame into a hug._

_Maka sobbed and sniffled as she hugged her Mother tight. She tried to say something, but no words escaped her little quivering mouth. "Maka… I'm sorry… But you can't come with me… You need to stay here… With your Father…" Kami said lightly, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes._

_Maka kept crying. "I want to go with you! Don't leave, Mommy!" Kami hugged Maka's frame close to her. "Maka… You need to stay here… You know why..?" Maka sniffled and shook her head 'no'. "You need to stay here because you need to become better than me. Better than your Father. Better than both of us. You need to attend school at the DWMA, and you need to find a weapon partner. One that will protect you from things like this from ever happening again. You need to make a Death Scythe. Show me. Show your Father. Show everyone that your Father made the wrong decision in not trying for us. Trying for his family."_

_Maka sniffled and listened to her Mother while she hugged her tightly, not wanting her to go._

_Kami then pulled away from her daughter and took off her long, black trench coat jacket. She handed it to her daughter. "Here. I want you to have this. This is my battle jacket. Wear it whenever you miss me, or whenever you're going on a mission with your partner. It's seen many battles. It'll keep you safe."_

_Maka took the black trench coat and held it close to her as she cried. "M-Mommy…" She managed to get out. Kami sniffled, but stifled her tears. "Maka, you need to be strong for me. Okay? Be strong for your Father. For both of us. You need to stay here and learn. You can't come to Japan with me, you don't even know Japanese. You'd fall behind when you start school next year…" Kami said in a low voice._

_Maka cried. "I'll learn Japanese Mommy, I promise! I'll learn! Just take me with you! I won't fall behind!" Kami smiled a little. "No… I can't put you through that… It'd be selfish of me to take you with me for my own enjoyment… I can't let you suffer for something that isn't your fault… It wouldn't be fair… I have to suffer by leaving you behind so that you can learn and be happy…" Kami kissed her daughters forehead. "Good bye, Maka… My little angel…"_

_And with that, Kami got up and picked her bags up before leaving again. And this time, she didn't stop. Maka stayed were she was an cried. She cried, and cried and cried. This time, when the lightening lit up the sky, Kami was gone._

_Spirit had seen his daughter on the ground crying, and dropped the jewelry, flowers, and his umbrella. He ran up to his soaked, sobbing daughter. "Maka!? Honey, what are you doing out here all alone!? Where's your Mother!?" He bent down and picked up his tiny daughter and hugged her. She was soaked to the bone, shaking from her sobs and the cold._

_Spirit ran under the nearest buildings over-head roof, which sheltered them from the rain. Maka continued to cry and sob, unable to say anything. Spirit moved her soaked hair out of her face and looked at her. "Maka, honey… What's wrong..? Why are you all the way out here all alone?" He took off his jacket while holding his daughter in his free arm. He used the jacket to dry her off as best as he could._

_"Ma… Ma…. Mama… Mama l-left…" She managed to get out between sobs. Spirit's eyes widened. "S-She… She left… And she… She left you out here all alone!?" Spirit said in disbelief as his daughter sobbed her eyes out into his chest as she nodded._

_Spirit looked around for any sign of his wife, before running back home, trying not to get Maka anymore wet than she already was._

_Maka's little teddy bear was left all alone in the puddle, just as she was moments ago._

_Once home, Spirit fought back his tears as he took care of his daughter. He had dried her off and gotten her into some warm, dry clothes. Maka's crying hadn't stopped, no matter how hard Spirit tried to calm her down._

_"Pa… Papa… Y-You won't leave me too… Will you..?" Maka finally said. Spirit simply shook his head. "No, Maka… We are a family now. Just the two of us."_

_**We are a family now… The two of us…**_

**_~Back to present time~_**

Tears welled in Maka's eyes. She pulled Soul into a hug. "I love you, too." She simply said.

**_We are a family now… The three of us…_**


End file.
